


Ships.

by orphan_account



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting of Caesar and Nicomedes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't proof read this so, sorry for the OOCness and the grammar.

“Caesar, I hope you are ready to depart to Bythinia”

“Yes, sir. I leave tomorrow at dawn and hopefully I will be there in less than a week” answered young Caesar.

“Let it be less than a week, then” he added. “You should stay in there”

“Sir? I thought I should come right back to help with the capture of Mytilene.”

“Although you are a great soldier, I prefer you to keep an eye on Nicomedes. He's too quiet. After you make sure he isn't doing something wrong, you can go back.”

“Imperator” Caesar saluted and watched Marcus Minucius Thermus leave the stable without any explanation.

* * *

 

In the morning, he washed his face and shaved – although he didn't have a thick beard – and wore his tunic and the focale. A slave helped him wear his armor and his belt. Soon, he was riding to Bythinia along with ten more legionaries.

“It's a great chance for you boy, to be an ambassador before even growing a bear. You will be big in the cursus honorum soon!” said a soldier, one night by the fireside.

Caesar ignored the boy part and thanked the soldier, answering that it was his aim to be great.

“It won't be difficult, thought. Being a patrician and with that face...”

“Don't talk to me with such confidence, centurion”

The soldier rolled his eyes and stood up. “I'll go take a piss, boy. Don't let the fire burn out”

* * *

 

Before arriving to the capital of Bythinia, Caesar and his escort stopped by an inn and shaved after five days of non-stop riding. Then, in formation, rode into the city, with the eagle in front of them, announcing that an ambassador from Rome had arriven. Everyone stood aside, watching the few but important men on horses. Caesar, who had never been on a province of Rome, felt his chest swelled.

Nicomedes made them wait for almost half an hour and young Caesar wondered what was keeping him for so long. Finally, he was announced in greek.

“The ambassador of Rome, Gaius Iulius Caesar.”

Caesar walked with confidence towards the king sitting on a throne and wearing a golden crown on his curly hair and white clothing with shiny purple borders. He didn't pay attention to Caesar until the young man stood at three meters from him and bowed. From that moment, he didn't take his eyes off Caesar.

“Greetings, king Nicomedes. My name is Gaius of the Iulii and I come as an ambassador of Rome and messenger from the propraetor Marcus Minucius Thermus and-”

“Slaves!” called the king, clapping his hands. “Bring a seat next to mine and wine for Gaius of the Iulii!”

Caesar didn't like to be interrupted but he waited until he could sit next to the extravagant king.

“With what purpose do you come, young Gaius?”

“I beg you, your majesty, call me Caesar...”

“Don't beg, dear.”

“I come to request aid in the form of a fleet. As your majesty probably knows, Rome is sieging Mytilene, who has revolted against Rome and is actively aiding the pirates of the region. As a friend state, Rome asks Bythinia for help”

Caesar gulped and watched Nicomedes' face, who seemed rather amused by Caesar's diplomacy and seriousness. After ten seconds that seemed like a whole minute, Nicomedes stood up and so did Caesar. He put his hand on Caesar's shoulder – they had the same height, aproximately – and spoke cheerfully. “I'll confirm my answer after I speak to my counselors and I'll tell you during dinner” and he started walking away.

“Isn't a king wise enough to do things without the help of counselors?” asked daringly Caesar. Nicomedes looked back at the young man wearing a beautiful armor, with bright blue eyes and short blond perfectly cut hair. He sighed. “It should be that way. See you at dinner”

* * *

 

Dinner didn't come fast enough for Caesar. He was sent to a huge room in the same palace as Nicomedes and wanted to write a message to Minicius as soon as possible. When he was called, he was wearing only his tunic, leaving his armor in the room. He expected an feast, because  _ that's what asians are like _ , but he was taken to Nicomedes' room, to dinner with him alone.

The king was dressed as simple as Caesar was, with a doric chiton, and wearing no crown. He was sitting in a small table next to a big scarlet bed with curtains. There were carpets on the floor and there was an exotic scent in the air.  _ He should have expected it _ . 

“Sit in front of me, Caesar”

Caesar grinned and did as asked. He asked for mixed wine and ate frugally while chit-chatting with the king, waiting for his response, which didn't come as expected.

“What do I win if I help Rome?”

Caesar arched his eyebrow.  _ Was he really asking that? _ “Being an ally with Rome is a worthful prize. Any kingdom would want it”

“I am helping Rome, I wouldn't dare to say no. My troops are bored and need experience. But it doesn't feel right, do you get me? I don't want any money, I don't need it. My country is small and my people are well.”

“What's the problem, then?”

“Ah, young Caesar. How can a soldier be so naive? Are you married, by the way?”

“Yes, my wife is Cornelia Cinna. And I have a little daughter, Julia”

“So young and you have already experienced a lot. War, parenthood, women, men...”

Caesar took a sip of his glass or two. Whatever Nicomedes was implying, he wasn't a pervert. He had taken some slaves but he didn't even enjoy it.

Then, he felt the tips of Nicomedes' fingers on his hand. “I think you are mistaken, your majesty. I am not into greek costumes” he removed his hand from the table and stood.

“What a pity. But it is your decision. I was going to give a fleet for a kiss. None would ever know dozens of ships would be sold for a kiss. I should be the one ashamed!”

“Yes, you should. But I'm not a prostitute”

“Who called you that? We are on our own. I'm sure you want to answer Minicius as soon as possible”

“Are you giving us the ships?”

Nicomedes shruged.  _ None teases Caesar like this. I will do as they expect of me. For the good of Rome. _

Caesar jumped towards Nicomedes, who was still sitting, but before he was be able to grip the man's neck to kiss him, the king moved faster and cupped young Caesar's face with his hands and planted a kiss on his lips and instead of pushing Nicomedes', he _stayed there longer than he should_.

_It isn't that bad_ he thought. He was getting aroused when Nicomedes freed one of his hands and suddenly grabbed Caesar's ass. Nicomedes could hear Caesar's tiny noises of pleasure but this _boy has no idea how to kiss another man_. He didn't care.

Caesar finds himself sitting on Nicomedes' lap and the older man was rock hard under him. He broke the kiss and whispered “let's move to the bed”. Before he knew, he was sitting on the top of Nicomedes, who was slidding his hands under Caesar's tunic, touching the marble skin of the young man and making him shiver in anticipation. They take off their clothes.

There was something extremely attractive about how  he stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth while he was being penetrated and stared down into Nicomedes’ eyes, filled with nothing but pure lust. Nicomedes  felt himself getting hotter underneath that sharp gaze, although it probably also has to do with the growing heat between their moving bodies. Either way, he found it difficult to pretend that he was the one in total control here when it felt like those gorgeous irises were staring directly into his soul . Caesar, unexpectedly, leaned down and kissed Nicomedes roughly, tongue licking into his mouth and making Nicomedes groan.  All the while, the steady movements of his hips never falter and it was already getting to be a little too much, somehow. It was too much but it was also perfect, in a way, and the king seriously wondered why the fuck  romans thought so bad of man on man sex.

Nicomedes kneeled leans forward and kisses the head before widening his mouth to gradually take Caesar into his mouth,  already bobbing his head diligently . Caesar lost the ability to think  when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Nicomedes’ throat

“Fuck” he allowed himself to yell.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, he finds himself cuddling with the king,  eyelids drooping because he was at least four times more exhausted than he had been at the beginning of the night . He wanted to go to clean himself, but Nicomedes didn't let him go.

The next morning, Caesar had a dilemma but before trying to remember of the last night, he wrote a note to Minucius Thermus.

“Salve, imperator.

The king Nicomedes of Bithynia happily grants Rome as many ships as we need. Sorry for the late note. The ships will be there soon.

Gaius Iulius Caesar”

He gave it to one of his men who were to return to Mytilene by ship so the letter would arrive sooner. Then, he sat in the gardens of the palace and pondered.

“What the hell did you do last night, Gaius?”

“You were fucked by another man” he answered himself in silence.

He felt his head burning. Someone kissed his neck and he quickly dragged his dague out.

“You don't have to use your weapons in my palace, dear” spoke Nicomedes with a huge smile. He sat next to Caesar. “Regret?”

“I should kill myself”

“Don't say such things. None knew”

“I knew what I did and it is shameful”

“I don't agree. Maybe in Rome is – which doesn't mean people in Rome don't do it – but in Bithynia it isn't a bad thing.”

“Where a roman goes, Rome is”

“I am the king and I say you didn't do anything wrong”

“The son of Venus...with a barbarian...”

Nicomedes stared at Caesar,  as though he could sense just how angry he was in his eyes. He was so close that he could feel the breath from his parted lips on his cheek. So close that Nicomedes could tell just how piercing blue his eyes were. He was mesmerized and when he glanced down at his lips he found himself imagining what it would be like to kiss then and drag him back to his room and...

A smug smirk rose on his mouth.

Caesar wasn't quite sure who it was who initiated the kiss, but once it had started he really didn't care. His fingers travelled to his neck as though he was afraid he'd pull away. His touch was electrified and every part of him felt tingly as his other hand came to rest at the small of his back. With a groan he pulled him closer and threw both his arms around his neck.

A pool of heat gathered in his stomach and the blood rushed to his ears, he couldn't hear anything else but their breathing. His tongue slipped into Nicomedes mouth and he let out a moan as his hands came to rest on his hips. Nicomedes smirked at his reaction and in that moment, he was sure that if his tongue hadn't rendered him breathless, he would have slapped him  __ so  _ _ hard. His mouth was hot and scorched his lips. They were bruised and bright red as he found herself being pushed back.

 

* * *

 

Days went like that. Regret was fading away as days passed and their meetings became more usual. Nicomedes wanted Caesar present when he had to take decisions with his counselors and when he received people from other regions and countries and asked for his advice. He also let Caesar organise the bithynian army and improve it. They received news from Mytilene once a week, until the day they asked Caesar to come back.

Caesar was eager to battle, he hadn't forgotten it. But he had grown fond on Nicomedes, and the king even more. He begged Caesar not to leave, until their last night.

“You have to go back to Rome” he whispered. “You are very beautiful, did I tell you that?”

“Thousand of times”

“Because it's true”

Caesar rolled his eyes and kissed Nicomedes.

 


End file.
